


His Fault

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anger, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Cultural Differences, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron in unable to forgive himself for what happened to his wife.  If only he had bothered to ask one simple question...





	

 

He knew he shouldn't be out here.  There were more important matters to attend to then being out in the training yard swinging away at training dummies.

 

But there was little he could concentrate on now.  His wife was still confined to her bed, still weak from her suicide attempt.  And the revelation of what had caused this was only getting wilder by the day with all the rumors going around.  It was even worse that none of them were anything close to the truth.

 

She hadn't known.  All this time, he thought he was following customs and showing her nothing but love and devotion and she had thought he was passing her around to keep his subjects happy.  Like a toy or a possession.  She thought she had been reduced to a whore...

 

Megatron swiped hard at the dummy, cutting off one of its arms.  Damn it.  How could he have been so stupid?  How could he think that such a custom would not be so foreign and violently jarring to his dear fairy wife?  He had studied their culture while growing up, he should have realized that they weren't as... as open as demons were!

 

He should have explained it.  He should have sat her down one weekend and explained it all to her.  Hell, he could have even had Shockwave or Soundwave explain, they would have done a better job than him!

 

A rather nasty stab wound went through the dummy.  He was panting at this point as he tried to release the anger that had been building up since the last time he had been out here training.

 

He looked up to the window where his wife was resting.  His Eclipse... his beloved wife... she was still up there not knowing what had happened still.  Shockwave, Bombrush, Soundwave, and several of her maids had been explaining the customs, history, and politics of the court sessions, but she was still unable to understand it.  Bombrush was the first to tell him; she couldn't understand how being used (even Bombrush had hesitated at repeating the word) by others meant that they cared for her.  Respected her.  Or how it meant that he loved her dearly.

 

Megatron had been heartbroken at that confession.  Eclipse didn't think he loved her.  She had lived in this marriage for nearly a year and thought he didn't love her at all.  That he had only married her for convenience and to use as a tool.

 

One question.  One.  Simple.  Stupid.  Fucking.  Question!  Megatron kept bashing away at the dummy's head, blow after blow after blow falling down on it until it began to split.  Why couldn't he have asked her?  Why didn't he make sure she knew what custom dictated?  Why didn't he ever ask her if she-?!

 

He kept bring the sword down on the dummies head even as it began to conform into the body.

 

_Why didn’t he just ask her if she was all right?!_

 

The dummy finally disintegrated.  One last chop to its ruined head broke right through the whole thing and left a pile of straw and wood laying at the king's feet.

 

But it had done nothing his anger and running thoughts.  True, his thoughts had stopped shouting at him, but that still hadn't changed anything.

 

Eclipse wasn't any better.  She was still lying in that bed, thinking he had never loved her.  He wanted to go to her, to be at her side and hold her close and tell her that he did, he did love her and never wanted to hurt her...

 

But he couldn't.

 

He had fucked up.  He had messed up this perfect marriage simply because he had not bothered to think that Eclipse, as a fairy, might not be all that accustomed to his people's customs.

 

She must have hated him now.  Hate him, fear him, despise him, what was the difference?  She probably wanted to be as far away from him as possible.  Probably didn't want to be married to a monster of a husband anymore.

 

 And he couldn't give her that.  If it would help her, he would have gladly annulled their marriage if it meant making her happy and healthy again, but he couldn't.  There was no priest or court in the demon kingdom who would annul their marriage at this point of it.  Everyone knew they had consummated it and the importance of their marriage was too risky to annul at this point even with the Queen in such a state.  If her family found out...

 

Something inside of him.... Something deep inside of him that he hated so much.  How he wished he could cut it out and bury it deep, deep, far away where he would never have to acknowledge it.  Douse it in molten metal and throw it into the deepest part of the sea where no one would ever find it.

 

He wasn't sure what it was.  He only wanted it gone.  He just wanted it far, far away.

 

Megatron looked down at the dummy, or the unrecognizable corpse of one, at his feet before he growled, kicking half his head ten feet away before turning away to the weapons storage.

 

He shouldn't have been surprised to find Shockwave waiting for him in there.  "What the hell are you doing sneaking around like a thief?"

 

"You seemed deeply focused on your training, my King," Shockwave could weave a good lie even when he knew Megatron knew that the advisor had stayed away out of concern for his King's mental state.  "I did not wish to disturb you."

 

"Well, you're here now.  What is it?"

 

"Your presence is desperately needed with the council.  Several matters need your approval and you must also give your opinion on several occurrences that cannot be put off any longer."

 

"It's the fairy kingdom, isn't it?"

 

"...Yes, My King.  The rumors surrounding... the royal family have caught on in the borders.  Our neighboring king will soon hear of it and demand answers."

 

Megatron was not gentle with the sword as he put it back in its place.  "You and your council of old fools are supposed to be my advisors.  What more could you possibly need from me about this matter?"

 

"It is more complicated than that, King Megatron."

 

Never direct with his message; Shockwave could be quite frustrating with that little tic of his.  Why couldn't he just out and say that the council couldn't solve any of this shit without him there to hold their hands?

 

"Very well," Megatron could feel the anger building up inside him as the last hour of doubt and guilt and fear dug its way deeper inside him, "I shall settle these matters if I must."

 

Shockwave didn't say anything as Megatron walked out of the weapons storage to head back to the castle, only silently following behind him.  He didn't say anything about Megatron's dark mood or the fact that he may have seen the mad range of emotions the King had been in for his hour of training.  Megatron knew that someone had been watching him during that time.

 

But it didn't matter for now.  Shockwave knew better than to speak of it.  And Megatron had buried them all deep inside of him; they had no place in a king who had a Kingdom to reign control over.

 

If he couldn't cut them out and cast them away, he would bury them deep enough that he would never have to see them ever again.

 

END


End file.
